1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for controlling a power device that is provided in a system such as a high voltage direct current (HVDC), an inverter, or an energy storage system (ESS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems such as a high voltage direct current (HVDC), an inverter, or an energy storage system (ESS) include a power device for converting or controlling electric power. The capacity of such a power device is increasing up to several thousands of amperes (A). Therefore, when abnormality occurs in the power device supplying a current of several thousands of amperes (A), it is necessary to rapidly sense the abnormality and quickly couple with it. A power device control system according to the related art transmits and receives a signal so as to monitor or control a power device in an optical signal transmission manner.
As a result, there is a problem in that there is limitation to improving a transmission speed of a signal. To address such a problem, an optical cable and the like may be additionally installed, but there are problems in that there are spatial constraints due to physical characteristics of the optical cable and additional cost is incurred for installing the optical cable.